Paranormal: Chapter 2
by Liv-FanficLover
Summary: Ok, this is the second chapter of the story.... : Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Paranormal

Credit: Given to the makers of Supernatural; Thanks for the inspiration!!

**Preface**

The cold, deep, darkness seemed to press down on her heavily. If she didn't know any better, she would have concluded that it was slowly suffocating her as she stood there, fighting the chills. Not all the chills were coming from the unusually cold air. No, it was because of the person standing in front of her grinning an evil, unrecognizable grin. It was her brother; her _dead_ brother.

**Chapter 1: Beat To It**

The two young men glanced at the hospital building uneasily. Oh yes- they had done this countless times before. But this case was pretty tricky. After all, you only come across so many strange human mutilations, that no one can explain, in a lifetime. And they had no leads on _what_ caused it.

"It's worth a shot," the older-looking one said encouragingly, grinning. He had blondish brown hair, cropped, and green eyes. The other young man sighed, trying not to seem nervous in front of his brother. This young man had bright green eyes also, and dark brown shaggy hair. It was difficult to determine from one glance that the two were actually brothers, but they were; more deep down than anyone could imagine.

"Ok Sammy, let's go," the older one said, swinging open the driver's side door to their black '67 Chevy Impala. The other one, Sam, climbed out after his brother. He was considerable taller than the older brother, and he was quite lanky too. Both young men wore black suits and a tie, which didn't seem to fit their style at all. Sam straightened his black jacket nervously. He walked side-by-side with his brother quietly.

"…Are you sure about this Dean?" Sam asked softly. "You remember last time we were in Montana…. The authorities here are pretty strict."

"Ah, don't worry about it Sammy. You know we've done this before," Dean replied. Sam remained quiet as they walked toward the hospital entrance.

Inside the building, the two walked through the halls trying to looks important. A few people stared for a moment at them, curious, but turned away quickly. Dean being, seemingly, the leader, stepped up to a desk and quietly questioned the lady there. You'll be looking for Doctor Layner," she replied, pointing down the hall. Dean nodded, flashing a quick smile, and then turned back to Sam.

"See? Easy," he said coolly. Sam gave a small smile, slightly, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Okay," said Dean, glancing around swiftly as they headed toward the other end of the hall, "we're looking for Doctor Layner…"

"Layner?" Sam repeated, furrowing his brow.

"I know, sounds stiff. I bet he's a dork," Dean replied. Sam shook his head but remained silent. That was not what Sam was thinking. Something about that named seemed familiar…

Quietly, the two made their way down the quiet halls.

"There," Dean nodded toward a door not very far off. As they neared the office, they passed a desk where two ladies stood. The one nearest Dean and Sam looked up. She was tall and thin, with long blackish-brown hair ad bright icy-blue eyes. Dean nodded at her, flashing an amazing grin and a wink.

"Hey, grab us a coffee darling," he called grinning. Before he could see her reaction, Sam pushed Dean roughly to keep him walking. They entered the office in front of them. It was small and white, like every other office. It was rather empty though. A tall white-blonde haired young man stood by the desk, shuffling some papers. He looked pretty young. Dean shrugged at Sam. They the man looked up. He smiled slightly.

"Doctor Layner," Dean said reaching out his hand. The young man glanced at Dean.

"Um, I'm not Doctor Layner," the young man said quietly, "…Secretary…"

"Oh…" Dean replied retracting his hand slowly, "where's the doctor?"

"Here you go boys," a woman's voice said from behind. Dean and Sam turned to see the dark-haired young woman from the desk outside walking in. Now she had a white over-coat on. She held two coffees out. The secretary bustled forward.

"Doctor," he said, taking the coffee." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Doctor—" he looked at the secretary then at the woman, "Layner? So you're not…?"

"Stephanie Layner," the moan said, "and no, I'm not the secretary."

"Oh…ohhh…." Dean said quietly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Forgive my partner Doctor," he said politely.  
"What can I do for you two?" Stephanie said, brushing off the apology kindly.

"I'm agent O'Connor, this is agent Brock," Sam said gesturing to himself and his brother, "FBI." The both of them pulled out their badges professionally. Doctor Layner stared at the badges a moment, then at the two young men.

"What to you need?" she asked.

"We're looking for the medical records on Ray Hatfield, he was found dead a few days ago," Sam said as he and Dean put their badges away. Stephanie stared at them with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry, but that file is inaccessible," she replied.

"But we're FBI," Dean said, slightly laughing. Stephanie looked at him.

"And the FBI _made_ is\t inaccessible," she answered.

"Besides, they already came and got what they needed," she added.

"Well we were ordered to perform another background check," Dean said.

"And I was ordered that absolutely _no one_ was allowed access to this file. Now, unless you come back with a perfect, _direct_ signature from the President of the United States himself, I cannot help you. Standard procedure," the doctor replied. Dean was speechless.

"Thank you for your time, doctor. I'm sorry we bothered you," Sam said politely. Doctor Layner nodded. Sam pulled on Dean, who followed quietly.

Outside, Dean grumbled.

"Well that went well," he muttered. Sam shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'? Dean replied. Sam pulled open the passenger's side door to the Impala

"What I mean is that I don't think this is a case Dean."

Dean pulled open the driver's side door.

"Sammy. A mutilated body."

"Yeah, and sometimes there are sick psychopaths in the world Dean, you should know that," Sam said roughly.

"You know as well as I do Sammy that most of the time it's not!" Dean argued.

"And sometimes it's not! God Dean, when did you become so gung khoe on this?" Sam replied angrily.

"Since when did you _not_?" Dean answered.

"What-ever Dean," Sam said, getting into the car. Dean rolled his eyes and got in too.

"Look," Sam said after a moment of silence, "we'll just find another one. Sometimes we can't fix everything."

"Well, we should try…" Dean mumbled. Sam shook his head and pushed the CD button. Metallica roared in the car suddenly.

"Drive, Dean." And he revved the car.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Supernatural**

Quietly Doctor Layner trudged across the parking lot to her car. It wasn't yet dark, but she was exhausted. With those strange FBI agents and everything, the whole day seemed strange. _Can't get any worse,_ she thought bitterly to herself. Then she laughed half-heartedly.

"Yes it can," she answered out loud. She knew better than to think that life could not get any worse. You see, she was a very different person. Her whole life she did things no one ever knew about. Heck, she wasn't even a doctor. She was a hunter. Not deer, bear, or elk- Evil. Yes, she hunted _evil_. Everything from vampires to ghosts, from Death itself to shape shifters. Her parents were hunters, her grandparents, and so forth. It was kind of like a family tradition. And yes; everything you hear in old horror stories is true. Except for Big Foot. Now that's a hoax. But, Stephanie was on a case. Or used to be. It did not seem to be going anywhere, and she had no leads on what happened to Ray Hatfield. He was found days before in his house, his body gruesomely mutilated. The police ruled it off as murder, but Stephanie knew better. Nothing was hardly ever "normal." Most people do not believe in ghosts and stuff. So she had to be cautious. Take disguise. It was hard, but worth saving lives.

While Stephanie was mulling over these thoughts, she barely felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. Pulling it out it read; _Unknown number_.

"Hello, Doctor Layner," she said.

"Hello Lean Marie Silvers."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"E-excuse me?" she asked, trying to cover the shake in her voice. The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled, which sent chills through Stephanie's body- or _Leah's_ body?

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you Leah," the voice said, "well, talk to you anyway. But I'm sure we'll meet soon."

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but I think you have the wrong person. You see I'm—" The voice tutted, interrupting her.

"I know you're not a doctor. In fact, I know a lot about you. Your real name is Leah Marie Silvers, but you go by Stephanie Layner when playing doctor, Vanessa Rigdon when playing homeland security, and your most popular, Claire Lincoln when playing FBI. I know you use Stephanie because it's your mother's name, Vanessa because that _was_ your cousin whom you hunted with for a long time. But I can't figure out who Claire is. Your long-lost sister? Your grandmother?"

"Who are you?" Leah said through gritted teeth, gripping the side of her car, ignoring her whitening knuckles.

"I can't tell you that sweetie. Hmmm… but I _do_ know you quite well don't I? Let's just say I'm an old friend," the voice replied. Leah opened her mouth to speak, but the man interrupted again.

"Ah, Leah's famous words. _'I have no friends.'_ You will soon enough darling."

"Go to Hell," Leah replied, then she shut her phone disdainfully. She grabbed her keys quickly, got in the car, and slammed the door sharply. Suddenly her phone rang again; _Unknown number._ Shaking almost uncontrollably, Leah answered the phone reluctantly. She did not even speak.

"Wrong thing to say to a guy like me, honey. Now you'll pay." Then the phone went dead.

Leah quietly walked through the motel to her room. Those last chilling words from the mysterious caller rang loudly through her brain. And so many questions soared through her focus. _How did he know all that? Who is he? What does he want?_ Almost unthinking, Leah unlocked the door to her motel, stepping into the darkened room. Quietly she made her way over to the couch, putting her bag down. Reaching behind her coat she pulled off the fake doctor's badge. Little did Leah realize that she was not alone in the little motel. Out from the shadows behind her, a man appeared silently. He was tall and the darkness of the room cast an eerie shadow over his serious face. Leah put her hands on the side of the couch, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, unaware of the man behind her. Slowly and stealthily the man reached out. In a swift movement he threw his hand over Leah's mouth, making her stumble back in shock. Automatically she began to claw viciously at the man's hands. She suddenly reared back her elbow, which hit the man in the stomach making him let her go and stumble back with a grunt. Leah dashed for the light, flipping it on. As she turned she realized her attacker was behind her again. When she saw him she gasped.

"Peter?!" she yelled. She went at him again, and the young man backed up.

"Whoa little sis, take it easy!" he cried.

"Ugh, you jerk!" Leah yelled furiously, and then she angrily slapped his arm. Peter laughed, but Leah did not. She roughly threw her arms around Peter in a quick, but aggressive hug.

"What're you doing back so early?" she asked when they let go.

"I felt I needed to come back. The case was over easily though," Peter replied. He noticed her disturbed gaze.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Leah," Peter said apologetically.

"No it's not you," Leah replied, running a hand through her hair.

"What?" Peter questioned. Leah stood there quietly a moment, and then she motioned to the couch. Leah sat down lightly. Peter followed suit. Leah turned to Peter, still quiet. She gazed at him a second. He looked so much like his father— their father. Blonde-brown hair, big blue eyes. And a smile that lit up a room.

"I got a really… weird phone call at the hospital," Leah finally said. Peter frowned.

"Who?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Leah replied. "It was so strange. He knew my name…"

"Well, maybe it was just some psychopath who was in the hospital. I dunno…" Peter said. Leah sighed.

"No Peter, _he knew my name_. He knew everything about me. Why I use Stephanie Layner, Vanessa Rigdon, Claire Lincoln. It… it was so…" But Leah couldn't finish. Peter was silent for some time.

"I think someone's onto me…." Leah added quietly.

"No, don't say that," Peter replied swiftly, angrily. Leah shook her head. Peter pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll get out of here in the morning. You said herself that the case isn't going well; so we'll drop it okay?" he said. Leah slowly nodded, trying to relax her breathing.

"Okay," Peter said, pulling away, "you should head off to bed. We'll get an early start in the morning."

"What are you going to do?" Leah asked. Peter shrugged.

"I'll stay up for a while," he said. Leah nodded, and then stood. As she was about to walk into the other room she stopped.

"Hey…"to day at the hospital… some weird FBI agents came in asking about Ray Hatfield," she said. Peter looked up.

"Really?" he asked. Leah nodded,

"Yeah…. I didn't let them see it though."

"What?" Peter gasped. Leah laughed bitterly.

"I've dealt with enough fake badges to know one when I see it. Besides, they weren't…the part."

Peter stared for a moment.

"Okay…" he whispered. Leah rolled her eyes.

"So you think they're…?"

"Hunters, yeah," Leah finished. Peter took in the consideration.

"They sure were cute though, especially the shorter one," Leah said, smiling slightly.

"Go to bed Leah."

Leah was lying quietly on the bed, fully clothed. She couldn't sleep. Those words kept coming back to her: _now you'll pay_. They sent chills way down her spine. She never told Peter this. She couldn't. _It would remind him of…_But Leah couldn't finish. Leah shook her head again, trying to clear her mind, but was unsuccessful. At last she jumped up out of bed, unable to contain it. Quietly she slipped into the other room. Peter looked up from the couch.

"Can't sleep?" he asked Leah shook her head solemnly. Peter patted the seat next to him, and Leah crossed the room and sat down. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. It was only 4:00 in the morning. Peter chuckled.

"Did you get everything packed?" he asked. Leah nodded.

"Did you get my bike?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I got you bike, Leah," he replied. Leah nodded in satisfaction.

"So when can leave?"

Peter laughed.

"Hold your horses Leah," he said patting her back.

"Well, I just want to get out of here…" Leah replied, "you never know when they could be watching."

"Leah!" Peter growled. "God, you're so paranoid.

"Well somebody has to be!" Leah replied. Peter childishly stuck his tongue out at Leah, who in turn rolled her eyes. Suddenly she stopped. The lights started flickering quite fast.

"Pete… do you hear that…? Leah said. Peter nodded as a low rumbling filled the room.

"We… we should go," he said quietly.

"It's not… a demon?" Leah asked as they stood. Peter shook his head then reached up and pulled out a small wooden charm attached to a string around his neck. Leah reached up to make sure hers was there. They wore them to ward off demons.

"Let's go," Peter said puling on Leah. She followed without hesitation.

Nearing the door, Leah reached out. Suddenly, the door burst open loudly, sending Peter and flying backward. Flames shot into the room, licking up the walls and on the carpet. Leah landed with a thud against a dresser, and she heard a sudden breaking of glass. Disoriented, Leah tried to get up and see through her blurry vision. She gasped when she saw a shape appear in the doorway of their motel.

"He-help!" Leah coughed; smoke starting to fill her lungs, but the words came out low and horse. The tall figure walked into the room, seemingly unaware of the flames around it. A sudden terror ripped through Leah as she looked up. Another darks shape entered the room. It was large and unrecognizable for anything she had ever seen. Leah scrambled up, ignoring the pain in her back.

"Peter!" she coughed, stumbling foreword. She heard another cough not too far from her. She took a couple steps, and then saw Peter. She rushed to him; he was on the floor.

"Peter? Are you okay?" she gasped through the increasing thickness of the burning smoke.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here. Something's in here!" Leah cried, puling on her brother. Suddenly Peter let out a cry. Confused, Leah pulled back. When she looked at her hands, they were covered in blood.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"Leah—go—" Peter gasped, his voice thick from blood in his throat.

"Oh God no, Peter," Leah said.

"No, go—" he said. Leah shook her head. Peter took a deep painful breath. Then he gripped Leah's arm.

"Leah— look in my car. Behind the row of salt rounds…a…weapon…you…need it…"

"W-what? Peter?" Leah said, even more confused.

"It was given to me….by a friend…it will help…" Peter said.

"No, Peter, no," Leah said, tears filling her eyes.

"Leah, go!" Peter said, pushing her away.

"Peter, I love you," Leah said, reluctantly letting go of him. Peter drew another pained breath.

"You too—" but his words were cut off by the sudden snapping of wood. Leah stood quickly. Without thinking, she dashed for the door to the motel. The two dark figures were gone. Leah dashed down the halls. The other rooms were fine, no fire, but the one in theirs was spreading out. As she passed a fire extinguisher, she stopped and pulled on the lever next to it, and the fire alarm sounded. Leah sped out of the burning building. She gasped when she saw their car, which was also on fire.

"No!" she yelled pulling on her hair in frustration. She ran foreword, dashing for the trunk. She wrenched open the trunk door, revealing rows of knives, guns, and other unimaginable items. She frantically reached behind the salt rounds grasping for anything which was not supposed to be there. Slowly the metal was growing hot from the fire which began to lick at the sides of the old Cadillac. Finally Leah's hand struck a box. She grabbed it and pulled. Just as she was going to slam the trunk, she grabbed a very large curved knife— her brother's favorite. She dashed away from the car just in time for the car to groan loudly, and then suddenly explode. The explosion sent Leah to the ground. Dazed only for a second, Leah glanced up to see the fire truck lights flashing in the distance. Slowly Leah pulled herself up. She was a safe distance from the burning motel, in which the few overnighters were running out of.

"Peter…" Leah whispered as flames erupted from the west side of the motel, where their room was. The fire trucks were wailing loudly, so much closer now. Then everything seemed to happen so quickly: the west side suddenly caved in unrepentantly. Then within seconds, that side of the building exploded, sending glass, wood, brick, siding, shingles, and everything else flying in all directions. Leah's eyes widened.

"Peter! PETER! NO! NOOO!!" she screamed loudly, stepping foreword. By now the fire trucks arrived, and fireman were everywhere. Leah ignored the stares from bystanders as she yelled out:

"No! Not Peter you monster! PETER!!"

Without thinking, Leah ran toward the burning building. Luckily a nearby fireman caught her.

"No ma'am, you can't go in there!" he exclaimed.

"Peter! No not my Peter…not my brother! He's all I have left!" Leah screamed, more at the building then at the fireman.

"I'm sorry ma'am, whoever goes in there is gone, I'm sorry…" the man replied. Leah let the man pull her away. She felt so helpless, so pitiful. Her brother was gone. Destroyed. Quite suddenly the chilling voice she only heard hours before rand in her head once more; _now you'll pay._

* * *


End file.
